criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Spurt
|Type = Guest Player Character |Actor = Chris Perkins |Name = Spurt |AKA = My boy! (postmortem, by Nott) Splat (postmortem, by the fandom) |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Kobold |Age = 11 Days |Languages = Common; Draconic |Place = Beneath the Ashkeeper Peaks (Home) |Status = Deceased |DeathReason = Killed by a Fire Giant |DeathEp = |HP = 13 |Str = 7 |Int = 8 |AC = 12 |Dex = 15 |Wis = 7 |Con = 12 |Cha = 8 |First = |Last = |Count = 1 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C1App = false |C2App = false |C3App = false |C4App = false |C5App = false |C6App = false |C7App = false |C8App = false |C9App = false |C10App = false |C11App = false |C12App = false |C13App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = Spurt |FanArt = }} was a kobold inventor. He was played by Chris Perkins. Description Appearance Spurt carried a hefty array of makeshift oddities and accessories bound and lashed against his person, such as flasks, boxes, pouches, and baskets, which contain various captured creatures. Most notable is a cage which holds a live skunk. Spurt wielded a staff with a live scorpion secured to the tip, stinger end pointed out, and a bag of hornets tied to the end. Personality Spurt was a very young kobold, hardly more than a newborn. As an inventor he was resourceful, having fashioned a diverse array of weapons largely using captured creatures. Spurt was naïve to most dangers, blindly following the Nein for little more than the promise of food. Biography Background Sometime prior to meeting the Mighty Nein, Spurt's brother was eaten by a green slime (the same green slime that he kept in a pot, in fact). Spurt claims it to be the worst thing he had ever seen. Spurt was dispatched to spy on the Mighty Nein and put rot grubs in their mouths as they slept. Spurt joined the party as a scout at the first promise of food. Spurt then led them partway through the tunnel, until they came upon the Fire Giant citadel. Once there, Spurt rushed out and threw his wasp nest in a bag at one of the Giants, who took negligible damage and then smashed Spurt with his hammer. Spurt was killed instantly because of the high damage. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Basket of centipedes * The "centi-pult" * Green Slime pot * Scorpion on a stick (named Stingy) * Skunk in a cage (named Pepe) * Swarm of rot grubs * Wasp nest in a bag Quotations * * Spurt: "You're dead! You're dead!" (after throwing a wasp's nest at a fire giant) * Spurt: "I win!" (last words before being killed by the same fire giant) Trivia * Chris Perkins was the first guest to appear in both campaigns. * Spurt is the third guest player character to die and the first guest player character to die on the screen. Coincidentally, two of these characters were played by Chris Perkins. * He is also the guest player character with the shortest time on the show, appearing for less than 25 minutes before his death. * Chris Perkins was the first guest to play a character they did not create. Spurt was originally an NPC Matt had designed. He asked Chris only a few hours before the game if he would like to play Spurt and kept it a secret from the players until the moment Chris joined the table. * Spurt is the youngest player character to appear on Critical Role, while Perkins' previous character Shale was one of the oldest. * It is likely that Spurt was not only eleven days old, nor do kobolds live for only eleven days. Rather, Spurt probably had no idea for how long kobolds live, and had a tenuous grasp of time. * Spurt appears as a character in Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms, despite his sole brief appearance being on Critical Role. References Art: Category:Dead Characters Category:Allies